


Finale

by HentaiCactus



Series: Queen of Nothing [6]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Broken Carmilla (Castlevania), Carmilla (Castlevania) Dies, Character Death, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Isaac arrives at Styria with his army to execute those who betrayed Dracula.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania), Carmilla/Night Creatures (Castlevania)
Series: Queen of Nothing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792375
Kudos: 10
Collections: HentaiCactus's Fics Written With No Wordcount Restriction





	Finale

Isaac arrives at Styria and finds it almost too easy to penetrate the castle's defenses. He searches the dungeons first, thinking to spare Hector if the other Forgemaster is being held prisoner, having been tricked or forced into betraying Dracula and serving Carmilla. He finds nothing noteworthy there and proceeds to the next level of the castle - which houses, among other things, the Forgemaster's workshop.

Here he finds one of his targets, but not the one he expected. Carmilla is laying on the floor, wrapped in red silk, attended by two Night Creatures: one a birdlike humanoid, the other a werewolf with glowing blue fangs.

Upon noticing that new Night Creatures have entered the room, the queen of nothing rises to her hands and knees, the thin silk sheet sliding from her body to the floor. Her eyes are blank, as is her expression. Her mouth is slack, no snarling or baring of fangs.

Something is clearly wrong here, but Isaac has little time to wonder what before the blue fanged creature steps in front of the vampire protectively, blocking her from Isaac's sight.

The birdlike creature clacks his beak in mild rebuke as he kneels and wraps his mistress in the red silk sheet. Once her body is properly concealed, he picks her up and cradles her against his chest.

Isaac frowns as he watches the unusual interaction of the Night Creatures and the vampire queen.

 _Something is definitely not right here_.

Carmilla seems somewhat more alert, and looks around as if she realizes on some level that there is a threat here, but when her gaze passes over Isaac, she shows no sign of recognition.

One of the creatures at his side lets out a low growl. His army is impatient to finish this war. They don't know what their master is waiting for. They want to rip into the enemy Night Creatures before them.

The blue fanged creature turns to the birdlike one and snarls out in a low inhuman voice, "Take her to Hector!"

 _That_ gets a reaction out of the vampire. She panics, thrashing so violently that her protector can't keep a hold of her and she falls to the floor, losing the sheet once more in her bid for escape, but preserving her modesty is obviously not one of her priorities.

Isaac wonders what Hector has done to her to put her in this state.

 _On second thought, I'd rather not know_.

His creatures are impatient. Isaac unleashes them on the enemy Night Creatures. Carmilla's protectors put up a valiant fight, but in the end there are only two of them and they are overwhelmed by the might of Isaac's horde. The vampire sustains a few injuries in the struggle, but Isaac doesn't let his creatures kill her. He wants that honor for himself, even if her mind is already so broken that she doesn't even recognize him.

As he slides his dagger underneath her ribs to obliterate her heart, Isaac tells himself that he is imagining the spark of recognition that he sees in her eyes, that the relieved expression she makes is simply her muscles going slack as she dies. He covers her face with the red silk sheet so he doesn't have to see it, as her corpse crumbles into dust.


End file.
